


Per le ali della libertà

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Childhood, Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Questa storia partecipa al Contest Child!characters indetto da gnarly sul forum di Efp"<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Mio caro e piccolo Erwin,<br/>Quando leggerai queste parole, con molta probabilità, io sarò già morto. Spero con tutto il cuore che questo avvenimento accadrà il più tardi possibile, ma nutro poche speranze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per le ali della libertà

**Nome dell'autore su EFP:** LaSil88

 **Nome dell'autore sul Forum:** LaSil88

 **Titolo della storia:** Per le ali della libertà

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** Giallo (per precauzione)

 **Coppia (eventuale):** //

 **Avvertimenti e Note:** Possibile OOC, accenno della morte di personaggi minori.

 **NdA (eventuale):** Ci sono dei riferimenti alla doujinshi “Tower” di Skull9. Per le età dei personaggi citati: visto che non ci sono vere e proprie indicazioni sulle età di nonno Arlert, Shadis e Grisha, ho pensato che il primo fosse già intorno ai cinquant’anni mentre Shadis e Grisha avessero intorno ai venticinque anni.

 **Beta-reader (eventuale):** //

 

**_Per le ali della libertà_ **

 

_“Lo hanno trovato sulla riva del fiume.”_

_“Non era molto lontano dalla scuola.”_

_“...Sulla via di casa.”_

_“…Un ladro…”_

_“Le mie più sentite condoglianze, signora Smith.”_

 

Da quando il funerale concluso, la mente di Erwin sembrava ripetere all’infinito quelle poche frasi. Lo sguardo assente del bambino sembrava dare l’impressione di non essersi ancora capacitato della morte del padre. Per il bambino, che aveva compiuto appena dieci anni, non era così: sapeva, o meglio, sentiva che la morte del padre non era stata a causa di un ladro.

Il signor Smith aveva ripetuto più volte quando Erwin fosse intelligente e molto attento a quello che succedeva intorno a loro.

«Mamma, papà è morto per colpa mia!»

Le parole del bambino ruppero il silenzio della stanza, attirando inevitabilmente l’attenzione di sua madre. La donna, dagli occhi azzurri come quelli del figlio, si avvicinò subito a lui per abbracciarlo. Iniziò a rassicurarlo con voce dolce e melodiosa, dicendogli che non era colpa sua e che le sue azioni non avevano portato quel ladro ad uccidere suo padre. _Non sono state nemmeno quello stupide piume_ , gli aveva detto con le lacrime agli occhi guardando Erwin come se fosse il gioiello più prezioso che potesse avere.

«Ma io non parlo delle più e nemmeno del libro di Icaro che mi ha regalato il signore della libreria.» disse il piccolo, guardandola con occhi attenti. Gli stessi occhi che analizzavano ogni situazione con minuzia per non farsi sfuggire alcun particolare. In quel momento, però, non aveva bisogno degli occhi per carpire ogni particolare della situazione. «Non ho mantenuto la promessa fatta e la Polizia Militare è andata a cercarlo.»

«No, Erwin. La Polizia Militare non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Sono qui per proteggerci dai malintenzionati, anche se non sempre riescono ad avere successo.» gli disse la madre. Non sopportava che il suo bambino si incolpasse di quello che era successo al padre, quando non era lontanamente responsabile. «Quando diventerai più grande, capirai.» concluse aggiungendo che doveva andare a dormire perché era troppo tardi.

Mentre tornava in camera sua, si ritrovò a pensare che sua madre non sapeva nulla ed era meglio che continuasse a non sapere. Suo padre gli aveva rivelato un segreto e lui non era stato in grado di mantenerlo; quando gli aveva detto che i giganti, probabilmente, erano stati degli umani, non aveva resistito a tenere per sé quella scoperta. Era corso dai compagni e aveva raccontato loro tutto quanto, finché due uomini della Polizia Militare non erano intervenuti chiedendogli dove avesse sentito quelle cose. Lo avevano minacciato, obbligandolo a dire la verità.

Erwin aveva tradito suo padre, la sua fiducia, portandolo alla morte. Chiunque lo avesse ucciso era solamente il boia, mentre lui era il reale assassino.

***

Nei giorni successivi alla conversazione con la madre, Erwin non portò più all’attenzione quella sua colpa. Mentre portava avanti la sua vita di bambino di dieci anni senza padre, non poté fare a meno di notare come i movimenti della Polizia Militare che pattugliavano la zona fossero cambiati e aumentati. O forse stava diventando lentamente paranoico, come suo padre quando aveva scoperto la sua collezione di piume per poi bruciarla. Forse qualcuno lo aveva denunciato alla Polizia, dicendo che stava facendo delle ricerche sulla teoria di suo padre? No, era impossibile. Nessuno sapeva che stava cercando la verità sulla morte di suo padre, partendo dal motivo per cui era stato ucciso. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare che lo stessero in qualche modo controllando.

Per questo motivo, quando rientrò in casa e trovò quel libro proibito nello studio di suo padre, fece in modo di tenerlo nascosto. Non poteva permettere che sua madre venisse incolpata per la presenza di quell’oggetto.

***

Le pagine erano ruvide sotto i suoi polpastrelli, mentre sfogliava quel grande libro alla luce della luna. Gli occhi non si staccavano nemmeno per un istante dalle frasi scritte con quella calligrafia elegante ed ordinata; sembrava l’opera di un gruppo di amanuensi, di quelli che aveva visto nei luoghi dove si riunivano i seguaci del Culto delle Mura. Ma non era quello che interessava ad Erwin; non era il tipo di scrittura usato per incidere quelle parole sulla carta, ma quello che le stesse frasi lasciavano trapelare: terre ricoperte interamente di sabbia, distese di acqua ghiacciata, montagne che venivano ricoperte di fuoco ad intervalli regolari. E poi ancora pianure immense, catene montuose altissime, laghi dall’acqua cristallina e cascate; e poi tanto altro, fiumi, mari, laghi. Per finire, poi, l’oceano: una distesa di acqua salata molto più grande di un mare e che circonda tutte le terre emerse. Ma non era quello che attirava l’attenzione di Erwin; no, i suoi occhi erano presi dalle teorie sull’apparizione dei giganti. Ogni genere di teoria, dalla più improbabile alla più veritiera. Ognuna di quelle teorie, però, aveva un punto in comune: i Titani erano stati degli umani. Ribelli, esperimenti, volere divino. Erano tanti i motivi per cui gli umani si erano trasformati in quegli esseri che divoravano l’umanità intera ed Erwin era intenzionato a scoprirlo. Doveva sapere ogni cosa, scoprire per quale motivo erano state costruite le mura, chi le aveva fatte costruire e come facessero a reggere ancora contro gli attacchi dei titani. Doveva continuare a leggere quel libro e scoprire se era in grado di dare risposta alle mille domande che gli frullavano intesta.

Per delle ore, Erwin lesse e rilesse ogni singola pagina sulle teorie dei Titani, finché non si accorse che un foglio sorgeva di lato. Era un colore più chiaro e di una qualità di carta decisamente diversa da quella del libro, oltre a sembrare più nuovo rispetto al resto delle pagine. Senza aspettare un secondo, come se il voglio lo chiamasse a sé, voltò velocemente la carta senza fare troppo attenzione a romperla. Qualche pagina, infatti, si strappò nella foga con cui girava le pagine fino ad arrivare a quel punto.

Il bambino trovò un foglio dal colore chiaro che risaltava sulle pagine ingiallite dal tempo; lo stile di scrittura era completamente diverso da quello degli amanuensi che avevano scritto il libro. Era una scrittura spigolosa e quasi illeggibile, come se il proprietario andasse di fretta al momento della stesura. C’era del testo cancellato, come se il mittente avesse riletto dei passi e li avesse reputati sbagliati; ma Erwin avrebbe riconosciuto quello stile anche se fosse stato completamente cancellato: quel foglio di carta era stato scritto da suo padre ed era una lettera indirizzata a lui.

 

_Mio caro e piccolo Erwin,_

_Quando leggerai queste parole, con molta probabilità, io sarò già morto. Spero con tutto il cuore che questo avvenimento accadrà il più tardi possibile, ma nutro poche speranze. Prima di iniziare a spiegarti il perché delle mie parole, ti devo chiedere di bruciare questa lettera: molte persone rischierebbero la vita se dovesse finire in mani sbagliate._

_Il libro che hai appena letto è un passo fondamentale per il tuo futuro. Oh, ti starai chiedendo come faccio a sapere che lo hai già letto, immagino: sei mio figlio e la tua natura è curiosa, soprattutto con i libri._

_Come avrai già letto in queste pagine, oltre alla descrizione del territorio oltre le mura, esistono molte teorie sulla natura dei Titani. Probabilmente la più probabile è quella sulla loro natura umana. Non abbiamo prove, Erwin, e non abbiamo tempo!_

_So che la tua curiosità ti porterebbe ad andare avanti nelle ricerche e scoprire la verità, ma non puoi farlo da solo. Ci sono persone che, in un modo o nell’altro, potranno aiutarti. Quando avrai finito di leggere questa letta, consegna il libro ad Arlert, il bibliotecario, lui saprà cosa fare con il libro. Digli semplicemente che ti mando io. Fallo solo quando avrai bruciato questa lettera._

_Erwin, ti ricordi il libro sul mito di Icaro? Sì, te lo ricorderai di certo. Quando lo leggesti, iniziasti a raccogliere delle più di uccello, qualsiasi andava bene per te, e mi tenni nascosto questo segreto. Quando le trovai, in un impeto d’ira, le bruciai davanti ai tuoi occhi. So che tieni ancora una piuma che si salvò dal rogo in uno dei tuoi amati libri._

_Mi ero spaventato perché temevo che saresti sparito dalla mia vista o che la Polizia Militare ti portasse via; ora, però, mi sto rendendo conto che quelli ali che volevi costruire con le piume, come fecero Icaro e Dedalo, sono il tuo futuro. Le Ali della Libertà. Penso che la Legione Esplorativa abbia bisogno di persone come te per permettere alle sue ali di volare. Arruolati, figlio mio. Mi rendo conto che non posso obbligarti a farlo, ma lì troverai tutte le risposte che cerchi sulla mia morte e sulle mura. Sono solo teorie al momento, ma sono certo che riuscirà a trovare la risposta giusta._

_Shadis e Jeager sapranno come guidarti; sono entrambi giovani, ma molto promettenti. Jeager è un giovane medico nel distretto di Shingashina, ma collabora molto spesso con la Legione. In gran segreto, ovviamente._

_Qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare, Erwin, sappi che ti sosterrò in ogni caso. Per il momento faccio affidamento alla tua curiosità e alla tua sete di conoscenza, affinché ti guidino ad un futuro migliore._

_Per la gloria dell’umanità._

_Tuo padre._

***

La lettera che suo padre gli aveva lasciato venne bruciata all’alba, mentre accendeva il fuoco per preparare la colazione a suo madre. Erwin osservò il foglio arricciarsi fra le fiamme fino a diventare nient’altro che cenere, cancellando dal mondo le ultime memorie del capofamiglia.

Suo padre aveva poggiato sulle sue spalle un grande peso e pochissima possibilità di scegliere; aveva fatto leva sulla sua curiosità e la sua voglia di sapere, ma anche sul suo desiderio di sconfiggere i Titani e trovare una spiegazione a tutto quello. La sua mente tornò a quel giorno dopo la scuola, quando suo padre rispose alla domanda che aveva evitato in classe: aveva scritto la lettera quel giorno? O forse lo aveva già fatto, sapendo che un giorno suo figlio gli avrebbe posto quella fatidica domanda?

Tante, troppe domande che non avrebbero mai trovato una risposta. Tanti dubbi, sia su suo padre che sulla missione che voleva affidargli. Una sola decisione da prendere, che si rivelava troppo difficile per un bambino di appena 10 anni.

In cuor suo, però, Erwin sapeva che non avrebbe abbandonato l’umanità a sé stessa.

Se ne rese conto solo cinque anni più tardi, quando finalmente si arruolava nell’esercito ed iniziava il suo addestramento. Se ne rese conto ancora di più, mentre incontrava Mike, Nile ed Hanji, trovando in loro degli amici fidati anche se le loro strade si sarebbero separate.

I risultati delle ricerche di suo padre e del suo gruppo iniziarono a fiorire solo molto anni più tardi, quando la speranza prese le sembianze di un quindicenne. Solo in quel momento, Erwin Smith si rese conto che la scelta di seguire la sua curiosità e la sua sete di conoscenza non era stata una decisione sbagliata.


End file.
